At His Mercy
by InsaneAndHappyAboutIt
Summary: "The two twin-like leaders instructed Mizuki to go to Ryuuhou's temporary quarters and do as he was told which gave the man sitting in the cushioned chair complete power over him." Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, mentions of Koujaku/Mizuki, Rape, Emotional Blackmail. Well I hope you enjoy this odd pairing and please review if u can. Thank you in advance! ENJOY! XD


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS! , M/M , mentions of Koujaku/Mizuki , abuse , rape (could be considered dubious consent but I think it's rape...)**

 **Hey guys! I have no idea why I felt the need to put out a story about those two together but once I got it into my head I couldn't get it out! Isn't it frustrating when that happens?! Well, this was my solution... If you're looking for a happy ending or nice feelings then please, for your sake, stop reading. You have been warned... XD I hope you enjoy it and if you can, please leave a review! Thank You in advance! ENJOY!**

 **Also, I do NOT own DRAMAtical Murder or any of the characters!**

 _ **At His Mercy**_

Ghostly pale fingers lightly brushed over the five sheets of paper, each one unique and beautiful in its own way. Ryuuhou's eyes slowly narrowed almost completely into slits, making it painfully obvious why so many claimed he bore a strong resemblance to a fox. His grin was wolfish as he studied each familiar tattoo. One in particular captivated him most and he tapped a finger over the bright colours inked on the parchment. Seeing it again was nostalgic and it brought back so many lovely memories. Of course, it was nothing compared to its original form, nothing but a small fragment of the masterpiece it belonged to. Seeing it on paper rather than on skin was almost insulting. Ryuuhou hummed softly as he recalled the exquisite screams as he marked that pale skin with that very same tattoo, each painful prick of his needle bringing forth fresh waves of agony. Honestly, was there anything more wonderful in the world than being responsible for such suffering? The sadistic artist highly doubted it.

He was so lost in the _happy_ memories, he nearly missed hearing the approaching steps. The man was nearly at his door before he snapped back to reality and took notice of him. He left the drawings scattered across the table and moved to sit leisurely in a chair facing the closed door. His smile only widened as he listened to the sound of sneakers stepping across the floor get louder and louder until a sudden silence filled the room. He knew the youth was standing just outside the closed door. He could almost sense his hesitancy. Ryuuhou's nostrils flared as he practically smelled the fear wafting from just outside his door like a strong miasma and it made him all the more eager for that door to open. He considered crossing the small distance and opening it himself but that would take all the fun out of it. It was so much better when the lamb willingly stepped inside the lion's den…. He licked his lips in ravenous anticipation.

It seemed a small eternity before he heard the sharp punctuations of knocking knuckles against wood. Ryuuhou crossed his legs, a thing he subconsciously did when he had to remind himself to bide his time. Haste made waste after all. His blue kimono was loosely tied at the waist, held closed only by a matching sash. He wasn't wearing anything else. The black leather gloves usually covering his hands and his favoured skull decorations as well as the small blue carrier were placed neatly in one of the spacious wardrobes. He felt oddly naked without the skulls but it wasn't an altogether unpleasant sensation. Fingers softly moved over the seahorse marring his neck.

'Come in.' He figured he'd made the other wait long enough and as soon as the door began opening his face was already wearing that kind mask which led so many astray. He didn't have to think about it as his dangerous smile turned welcoming and the tricking glint in his eyes retreated just under the inviting surface.

'You wanted to see me?' Ryuuhou nodded warmly and waved Mizuki inside. The younger tattoo artist glanced surreptitiously at the door before stepping away. It wasn't like he could go against Ryuuhou's orders. Rather he couldn't disobey Morphine but the two twin-like leaders instructed him to go to Ryuuhou's temporary quarters and do as he was told which gave the man sitting in the cushioned chair complete power over him.

'Yes. You don't have to look so ill at ease. I'm not going to hurt you.' A lie but it was impossible for Mizuki to see that and Ryuuhou smiled a little wider as he saw some of the tension leave the other's body. 'Mizuki, was it?' The youth nodded, eager to please his greatest idol. 'I remembered visiting your bar and I was very impressed with your art. I wanted to see you again and as luck would have it, here you are. What made you join Morphine? I thought you had your own Rib Team.' Mizuki looked uncomfortable but Ryuuhou didn't care about that.

'I… I don't care about Dry Juice anymore. I'm happy to be a member of Morphine.' The lines sounded rehearsed and hollow. Ryuuhou recognised the monotonous drivel of someone who was brainwashed but then again, he knew exactly what Morphine really was. He was one of the select few who were aware of the whole story and the ugly truth of Platinum Jail. It gave him immense joy to see the people indulging in unbridled decadence none-the-wiser they were little more than rats scurrying inside a fancy cage.

'If you say so.' He sat up and moved to the table with the scattered prints. 'I actually wanted to get your opinion on something. As a decent tattoo artist you can appreciate art and I wanted to see which one you liked best.' Mizuki's eyes lit up. It was no secret he saw Ryuuhou as some sort of God, few in their chosen field didn't. To be noticed by the man himself was a rare privilege and Mizuki was ecstatic at the opportunity. Some parts of his memories were blank due to the tempering with his mind but he remembered most things. He definitely remembered the gift Ryuuhou left him the last time they met and how he treasured it. Something stirred unpleasantly deep down as he tried to remember more. He shook his head and focused back on the blond man in the blue kimono. Not needing any further prompting, Mizuki joined Ryuuhou and stared in open wonder at the beautiful masterpieces.

'Those are amazing…' Mizuki was entranced. He didn't know what to look at first! His hand rose to hover above the prints as if with a will of its own, but he didn't dare touch unless given permission.

'I'm happy you thing so, but which do you like best?' Mizuki frowned as he studied every detail before shyly pointing at the exact same drawing Ryuuhou had been focused on earlier that day. He'd hoped Mizuki chose that one but he was still a little surprised. The red, blooming flowers hardly seemed the youth's style.

'That one's my favourite. It's really pretty.' Ryuuhou held the drawing between a finger and thumb, inspecting it as if seeing it for the first time.

'Why this one?' He noticed Mizuki's cheeks redden from the corner of his eye and arched an eyebrow. The younger artist glanced away, deliberately avoiding Ryuuhou's eyes, before mumbling an answer.

'It reminds me of someone I know. He has a similar tattoo all over his back.' Ryuuhou knew for a fact Mizuki was talking about Koujaku since he himself put that tattoo on the swordsman's back but the youth's reaction was intriguing. There was more to the story and Ryuuhou wanted to know it all.

'A friend of yours?' Again that brush.

'Yes. He was one of my best friends.' A dark expression stole across Mizuki's face, his pleasant memories at odds with the corruption of Morphine's brainwash. Ryuuhou watched carefully as the puzzling pain darkened the other's eyes before he shook his head, forgetting some other vital piece of information which pertained to his past. He knew the damage left behind in Mizuki's mind would continue to corrode until there would be little left of the artist but a brainless puppet, perfect for doing Morphine's dirty business. He was lucky to have gotten his hands on Mizuki while there was still some life in him. It was no fun torturing a mindless toy…

'I want to ink this tattoo onto your skin. It will look lovely on you.' Mizuki blinked in open surprise at the unexpected change in topic. His mouth gaped but he didn't know what to say. On one hand, he wasn't sure if he wanted the art on him but on the other hand this was the man he idolised, offering to mark him. Then again, Ryuuhou hadn't posed a question… He'd told him what he wanted to do and Mizuki couldn't go against his wish, not as long as Virus and Trip instructed him to obey. Simply thinking of it sent a sharp stab of pain which seemed to cut through his brain like a hot piece of iron.

'Whatever you want…' Ryuuhou's façade crumbled a little to show some of the sadistic truth lurching just underneath.

'Undress. I have to look at you so I can figure out where this tattoo will fit best.' Mizuki groaned as he suffered another stab of rebellious pain. He recognised the fear beginning to germinate inside him, his strong instincts screaming at him to run while he still could, but then he nearly cried out as he saw searing white before his eyes for a brief second. He couldn't run. He couldn't even protest. All he could do was obey and, dreading further pain, he began undressing.

While he removed his black hoodie, emblazoned with the Morphine logo, Ryuuhou moved to sit in the chair again. He was satisfied to stare at Mizuki as he revealed more and more of his tanned skin. He thought the hue was quite beautiful and he could barely wait to leave a life-lasting mark on it. He searched the torso and abdomen for any other tattoos but it seemed Mizuki had only two, the one around his neck and the teardrop under his left eye. The Dry Juice emblem was almost complete gone, hidden under an ugly blotch of black with the Morphine heart plastered on top. Ryuuhou didn't think the gaudy logo suited him but he quickly lost interest in it. Instead he focused on the rest of the man's body. He was certainly attractive, lean but with noticeable muscles and with perfect skin. Most Rib enthusiasts had scars from their various fights but it seemed Mizuki managed to avoid them. Whether that proved his prowess as a fighter or he was simply blessed by Lady Luck, Ryuuhou didn't care.

Mizuki fiddled with the belt of his jeans for a while before he began unbuckling it and removing the very last articles of his clothing. When he was done he stood awkwardly in front of Ryuuhou, his hands itching to move and cover his modesty. It was unnerving being the focus of such unabashed attention and he began feeling uneasy. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other while dark blue eyes trailed over every surface of his body. Mizuki had no idea what the other man was thinking but he seemed pleased by what he saw.

'Turn around.' He did as he was told, a little happy to turn his back on the piercing gaze. He didn't hear Ryuuhou when he sat up, nor the light footsteps as he approached. Mizuki jumped when a colder hand touched his shoulder. He would have instinctively scurried away but the hand held him firmly. He glanced at the long, pale fingers, all the whiter because of the stark contrast between their skin colours. Then the hand began trailing down his back, fingertips lightly brushing the protrusions along his spine.

'Your friend's tattoo was on his back, no?' Mizuki nodded in silent affirmation. 'This particular portion of the print, the one I want to draw on you, was somewhere around here.' Ryuuhou pressed his palm to Mizuki's left side, just above his hip. 'I think this is the perfect place, don't you?' It was phrased like a question but Mizuki knew he didn't really have a say. He nodded again and almost sighed in relief when the hand left his skin. He didn't even question why Ryuuhou knew so much about Koujaku's tattoo. It didn't strike him as important…

'It's decided then. Move over to the bed and lay on your front. I'll take care of the other preparations.' With sluggish movements, Mizuki did as he was instructed. He folded his arms under his chin, knowing better than most what to expect next. He resisted looking back to see what his false idol was doing, choosing to concentrate on calming his nerves instead. It wasn't like getting the tattoo itself scared him, he'd had art done on his body before. It was the way Ryuuhou looked at him, all the more terrifying because the artist was so damn difficult to read.

'Stay still.' He didn't have to be told that. He understood the difficulty of inking a jittery body but nothing could have prepared him for that first stab of Ryuuhou's needle. Every muscle in his body clenched in unison from the shock. He knew Ryuuhou favoured the Tebori Method and he'd heard tales of how painful it was but feeling it first hand was an entirely different story. It didn't help that the particular patch of skin Ryuuhou chose as his canvas was extra-sensitive, at least in Mizuki's case. His stomach tightened every time the sharp needle touched him and before long he had to bite his own hand to hold off screams. Despite his familiarity with needles and his numerous hand-to-hand combat sessions he was no fan of pain. He actually had a rather weak tolerance for it, an irony that always made him smile humourlessly.

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours, each ebb of time felt a thousand fold by Mizuki. He knew the three red flowers currently becoming part of him would be magnificent but while he was struggling not to writhe in agony he didn't care about that. He wanted it to be over! He didn't know how much more he could take without a break. The experience reminded him of how Morphine broke him down before they did as they pleased with his mind and that particular trauma was fresh and inescapable. His vision was blurry and he only then realised that he was silently sobbing. Fortunately his cries were muffled and silenced by his hand so he didn't think Ryuuhou heard them. He had precious little dignity left as it were, he didn't want to intentionally throw the tattered remains of his once intact pride out the window…

'There. We're all done. I knew it would look lovely on you.' Mizuki didn't doubt it but he didn't want to see it. He didn't want to move. He tried to keep his breaths as shallow as possible because even those tiny vibrations sent spikes of pain through him. He couldn't understand how Koujaku managed to endure that done all over his back. It must have been hellish.

'Now, there's only one other thing to settle. My payment.' The younger man twisted his body, fighting not to show the excruciation of the sharp movement, and gawked at Ryuuhou. The blond was grinning, the blue of his irises just barely visible from between his fox-like slits. He looked just like a predator and Mizuki was terrified that he was the prey.

'Payment?' He asked dumbly. He'd heard that one of Ryuuhou's tattoos sold for up to 1 million yen! He did not have that much money. Hell, he never saw that much money. Maybe if he sold his precious Black Needle he could pay Ryuuhou back but that was a thought more painful than his left side…

'But of course! I like you Mizuki and I have high hopes for you as an artist but I must make a living too. That tattoo I just finished costs around 1.5 million.' Mizuki blinked, wondering if he'd heard correctly.

'I don't have that sort of money…!' The panic making Mizuki's voice waver was delectable. Ryuuhou feigned surprise and disappointment before he tilted his head as if trying to think of an alternative.

'I suppose I could settle for something else… Indeed, that tattoo looks lovely on you.' Mizuki frowned, unsure why Ryuuhou said that but aware it spelled trouble for him. The cold hand caressed the area around the tattoo, the sting of the touch still a torture no matter how light it was. 'Have you slept with a man before?' Mizuki nearly choked on his own gasp.

'Wh-What?' The panic was more acute. Ryuuhou stroked along Mizuki's back like he would a startled cat. He felt the slight tremors calm at his touch. Mizuki's body was responding to him even if the younger artist wasn't yet aware of the fact.

'Have you had sex with another man before?' Mizuki gulped, sea foam green eyes searching for a non-existent escape route. Ryuuhou's hand suddenly moved to the curve of his ass and he sucked in a breath which left him in a whoosh when that same hand squeezed the firm muscles.

'Y-Yes. Once…' Ryuuhou nodded, expecting as much. Fingers trailed to the back of Mizuki's thigh and around, inching closer and closer to his member. Mizuki was embarrassed to realise he was half-hard and he tried to cover his face with a hand.

'Then you should know what to expect.' Whatever dignity Mizuki was trying to hold onto, Ryuuhou wanted to strip it away. He licked his lips before he finally moved his hand in between the younger man's legs. He nearly laughed at the excited way the cock jumped as soon as he touched it. 'This can be fun for both of us.' He made it sound like it all depended on Mizuki's compliance but they both knew he was holding all the cards. He could do whatever he wanted with Mizuki and the man could do or say nothing to stop him.

Ryuuhou was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking down at Mizuki who pressed his face once more against his folded forearms as if he could hide away somehow. He stroked the member steadily, feeling it grow and awaken as pleasure crawled along the nervous system. He leaned down to kiss the nape of Mizuki's neck, adding just the right amount of teeth so the youth winced. Mizuki was standing on a very thin line between pain and pleasure and his body was responding far too much to the alien sensation. It had been different before…. He had only felt pleasure then, even if it had been his first time. But this, this was so much better. He hated to admit it but he couldn't seem to keep himself from making small, yearning noises. He bit his hand to stop them but they still poured out of him.

'You seem to be enjoying yourself.' Ryuuhou's words were hot against his ear and Mizuki's breathing became more laboured. The accusation only added insult to injury but the shame he felt was dwarfed by the lust. His bones seemed to melt and he felt dizzy. 'Lift your ass a little.' He obeyed without hesitation, more and more of his rationality slipping away. His back arched slightly when Ryuuhou's free hand circled around his hole, leaving a cold and sleek residue behind. While he'd been distracted by the blond's skilful touches, Ryuuhou already put the lavender oil he'd gotten as a present from one of his sycophants to good use.

When the first finger entered him, Mizuki made a strangled sound. It wasn't painful, the oil making the intrusion easy, but it was unpleasant. Ryuuhou moved in and out until there was enough room for another digit and only then he started searching around for Mizuki's _switch_. He found it with laughable ease and he smirked when the man under him snapped his mouth open to let out a wanton moan. It seemed the other didn't care if he was heard anymore and Ryuuhou was amazed at how easily he'd managed to tear down the last of Mizuki's shields. The once prideful and stubborn tattooist twisting in pleasure under him and rocking his hips, silently pleading for more, was a beautiful sight. He knew he couldn't take all the credit for Mizuki's current depraved state, which was a downright shame, but he took pride in his masterpiece either way. His tattoo was pretty but Mizuki was the true piece of art and Ryuuhou would always remember this side of the younger man which only he had seen.

'Did you moan like this before? With the other man?' It took a second for Mizuki's distracted mind to register the question and Ryuuhou helped the process along by deliberately avoiding hitting the switch until he got his answer.

'No! I didn't.' Ryuuhou chuckled and rewarded Mizuki's honesty with an extra-hard jab at the expectant prostate. The artist nearly fell flat on his face at the force of the pleasure racing up his spine.

'Who was the man? What was his name?' He had a pretty good idea but he wanted Mizuki to call it out. He wanted to tarnish that memory too.

'Kou-Koujaku!' Ryuuhou squeezed Mizuki's member a little harder and the sudden pressure was too much for the other to take. He came while calling out the name of his best friend. So many contrasting emotions mingled together inside him leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. He didn't want to feel the horrid pain in his head so he didn't try to hold onto Koujaku's memory. He desperately wanted to forget his warm smile, his easy going laugh, his soft kisses and the heat of his touch. He couldn't withstand the idea of those treasured memories becoming the cause of his agony. That would be too cruel.

Ryuuhou stared at Mizuki's form as it began curling in on itself betraying the man's fear of being hurt any longer. Unfortunately for him he wasn't done yet. With one hand he discarded the sash keeping his kimono bound and he reached for Mizuki's hips. The unexpected thug brought the man out of his dark thoughts and he whined when the tip of Ryuuhou's length pressed against his stretched entrance. The blond was careful not to touch the fresh tattoo as he positioned Mizuki, urging him to stand on all fours. It was the most degrading of sexual positions and Mizuki's blush was red enough it covered all the way down his neck. His mouth went suddenly dry when his slow cognition finally understood he was about to be fucked. Some secret part of him had dared hope that at least that bit of him would remain uncorrupted and he felt tears prick at his eyes at the merciless reality. Morphine was going to take everything from him. They would claim every fragment of his existence as their own and nobody out there would be able to save him…

His back arched painfully when the full length drove into him. It was big and hot and it made him forget everything else. Mizuki couldn't get his voice to work properly, his jaw hanging open without a sound coming out, until Ryuuhou began to move. He wasn't gentle or considerate, seeking his own pleasure first and foremost. Mizuki's hands grasped at the rumpled sheets, fingers digging into the material as if searching for an anchor to whatever remained of his sanity. Ryuuhou continued to ram into that dammed switch with each rock of his hips sending sparks up Mizuki's body. The pleasure was so intense, it soon became painful. He wanted to cum but he couldn't, having just spent himself a little while ago. Sweat ran between his shoulder blades, catching the other artist's attention.

Mizuki's scream bounced off the walls around the room when Ryuuhou all of a sudden pressed his hand down on the tattoo. The irritated skin burned and it was agonising enough that Mizuki's arms gave way under his weight. He struggled to catch his breath but couldn't, each pathetic intake of oxygen forced out by Ryuuhou's relentless thrusts. Nails pressed into the sensitive, beautified patch of skin and Mizuki nearly passed out. The room dimed before his very eyes but just as he was sure to lose consciousness Ryuuhou pulled his whole body up into his lap. Ivory teeth sunk into his shoulder, drawing blood, and Mizuki could only make guttural sounds. The new angle allowed Ryuuhou to press against switches Mizuki didn't even know he had and once again the pleasure grew stronger than the pain. Even if his left side was pressed against the older man's abdomen, it became a minor discomfort.

'Why did you sleep with Koujaku? Tell me the whole story.' It was almost impossible for Mizuki to talk when he couldn't seem to breathe. Concentrating was an even more arduous task but his traitorous tongue began spilling everything even in the absence of his mind.

'We-We were drunk…. I liked him from before but…but I never dared to tell him…. That night, during the night….he came into my room and-' Mizuki had to stop and moan. Hearing the story made Ryuuhou pound into him with renewed vigour. It seemed they both harboured a particular kind of affection for the swordsman.

'Go on!' The usually silken voice of the sly artist was no more. Mizuki shivered at the feral tone of the order. Arms wrapped around his middle, constricting him like serpents. While Koujaku's hold was tender and loving, Ryuuhou's was controlling and dominating. Mizuki's instinct was to struggle free but he had no strength left in his limbs. He grasped at the other's forearms but he couldn't muster any power to yank them off of him.

'He came into my room and-' Another moan. 'He came into my bed…. I wasn't sleeping….' Mizuki trailed off, unwilling to volunteer the rest of the information. He hoped Ryuuhou was satisfied but the sting of his bite along his neck told him otherwise.

'The whole story!' Mizuki felt the searing heat of his own blood as it coursed along his collar bone.

'He-He kissed me on the mouth and I…I was happy…. I let him do what he wanted to me….' Comparing the then and the now was fresh agony for him but Ryuuhou wouldn't let him evade the subject. He drove into Mizuki's pliant body with enough force to shake both of them. He felt the older man's tongue press into his latest wound, the one still bleeding along his shoulder, and he knew he would bite into his flesh without remorse until he told him every dirty secret. Before Ryuuhou had time to do just that he continued.

'He undressed me and….he kissed all over my body…. He made me feel so good…. I was yelling out his name as he entered me…. It felt like I was being burned alive….' That same fire was currently corrupting him but while Koujaku's affections were cleansing, the molten lave brought on by Ryuuhou's perversions were simply devastating.

'Were you on all four for him too?' One of Ryuuhou's hands moved to clench around Mizuki's cock, holding it back from spilling its contents. The younger man wanted to scream in frustration. He was so close…. But he knew Ryuuhou would deny his release until he answered all his questions. He had no choice in the matter.

'No!... I was on my back… I was looking into his eyes….' Ryuuhou swiped his tongue over the bite wound, a surprisingly gentle gesture considering the man behind it. His lips pressed to Mizuki's ear, each laboured pant far too loud.

'So you spread your legs wide for him. You showed him exactly how a good little whore should behave.' It was a statement and Mizuki hated how true it was. He vainly shook his head, a few tears shaken loose and leaving hot trails down his cheeks.

'I loved him….' Mizuki said it as if it would explain something, as if it would clear his name somehow. Ryuuhou laughed but the sound lacked any joy, conveying only his mean spirit.

'But he didn't love you back. Let me guess, he was gone before you woke up and he avoided you afterwards?' Mizuki's tears fell freely now. His heart throbbed painfully inside his chest even as his gut tightened with the need to cum. 'He was ashamed of what he'd done. You were nothing more than a fun diversion.' Ryuuhou's insidious whispers were poisonous and Mizuki cringed as the toxic words darkened his memory of Koujaku to the point where he felt hate creep into his weakened heart. 'You meant nothing to him.' That was the final nail in the proverbial coffin. Mizuki's love for Koujaku was stripped away and his heart was left bare and shivering. He was defenceless. Morphine won. Ryuuhou won.

'I hate him…!' The blond laughed again, this time in triumph at his victory. He drove one last time inside Mizuki, using all his might to hit that hypersensitive pleasure spot, and removed his grip on the straining cock. Mizuki yelled as he at long last came. As the tight string somewhere deep inside him finally snapped, he felt his old self rush out of him with dizzying speed. He shook with the sudden emptiness and moaned in suffering as darkness closed in on him. It blinded him but he welcomed it. It was his only escape. It meant that he could forget all those happy memories which had so viciously been turned against him. Mizuki managed a pathetic smile before he passed out.

Ryuuhou disentangled his arms from around the younger man, letting him fall on the stained sheets without any ceremony. He sighed in satisfaction, moving a hand through his messy hair. He looked over the broken figure of his fan, terribly proud of what he'd done. He leaned over the unconscious man and softly kissed the tattoo which marked Mizuki as one of his masterpieces. With sweat still cooling on his skin, he neatly taped a cold compress to the irritated section of skin. It would be a travesty if the tattoo suffered after all his hard work… Ryuuhou decided to let the younger man sleep in his bed for the night since he wasn't going to use it. He had other important business to attend to that night.

'Consider your debt paid.'

* * *

 **Yeah... Poor Mizuki... He never ends up happy in my stories... I promise I'll put out at least one happy Mizuki story! Some day...**

 **HAVE A LOVELY DAY!**


End file.
